The Power Ballad of TDC
The Power Ballad of TDC is a song sung in Guitar Saviors by Beth and Cody. It is a parody of "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce. Lyrics Beth starts up the song, and when it really picks up, she doesn't fail. The audience goes ballistic, and people are jumping up and down; also going up and down is the guy who heckled Bridgette, being thrown around by Tyler.) (Beth finishes the musical start, and begins to sing while footage of Total Drama Comeback plays on the screen behind her.) All on the Dock of Losers, where we last said our good-byes, Chris says it's talent show again, oh did he even try? It's popular kids verses nerds, in a prom that's gone awry. Disaster at the dance occurred while dancing with those guys! Paddling hard, cycling on for the team, reaching Boney Island, And dressed up as others is the theme, after the race on the sand. Cuffed up at the wrist and clenching fists, connected at the hand, Through mental scars, and DDR, we stand... So we got ninja swords, ninja fighting in the forest Fighting and running towards, it's our ninja best. Underneath the snowfall, underneath the snowfest, Putting our winter skills to the test... So we dress up, it's time for a dance, Heading off to a dangerous prom; We can't complain if we have a crocodile the next day-'' ''With the duck and his grenades, we carry on! (Beth and Cody really go to town rocking, as more footage of TDC plays during the small interlude.) So whatever we're eating, from chocolate to dead bugs, It's either really bad or delicious, just please no gummi slugs! Driving fast 'round the island's track, there's a burning rubber start; '' ''With side-challenges that make us fear for life, we end up crashing our karts! And we're rushing fast, concussions pass, in our striker game, And just maybe, we'll get in Hall of Fame...! The wrath of our ex-teammates, absolutely no restraint; '' ''It became a combination, of puke, blood, and love. Mixing yaoi and yuri, unleashing inner fury, It's Final Ten, so now we must take off the gloves! So dig away, escape from the jail, '' ''Or we'll be executed at dawn! Chris yanks our chain as we try to appease him or we'll fail, '' ''We aspire so we stay, we carry on! (Beth and Cody go on a long interlude, rocking as hard as they can. When the lyrics start again, both of them are sweaty from the effort.) Then we're tortured, but we really just got bored, But a real killer would not be ignored. We play these songs, rocked on as the audience roared! And maybe we'll make a record! So now we play, we hope we're okay, And we hope that we've probably won, The Dock of Shame awaits us if we win this, probably, It's the choir where we sing, we carry on! (Beth rocks the last part as best she can, falling on her knees and leaning back, finishing up with what she thinks is the 'hang loose' sign but she's doing it wrong.) Trivia *While the song plays, The sounds of Tyler beating up someone can be heard. Category:Songs Category:Parodies